Radar technology is used in various automotive applications and is considered as one of the key technologies for future autonomous driving systems. Because can work reliably in bad weather and lighting conditions providing accurate measurements of target range, velocity, and angle in multi-target scenarios, it can be a particularly useful source of data in automotive and other applications. However, the resolution and velocity requirements of future radar systems may be beyond the capabilities of the radar systems used in at least some current automotive applications.